The last attempt to save our world:Destiny awaits
by Anne-Angelika
Summary: The trio is back but this time they have to face Voldemort one last time.This is the first part from my triology.What will happen when dumbledore sends them into a unknown World to save it.Friends will be made.How will the trio survive the dangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling and Lord of the rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I dont belong anything exept the plot.**

**A/N : Okay this is my first crossover and I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

Chapter one This could be the end

``It´s raining´´, Hermione said, looking outside hoping to break the silence that filled the room with fear and cold. The room wasn't big but since they met they were in this room, laughing, talking and having fun. But now they only hang out in this room to remind themselves of the good times they had in here. ``Yeah´´, Ron whispered in his rather uncomfortable sitting pose. The silence was almost killing Harry. No one said anything they only looked at each other. At one point they all smiled as they thought of a memory where they first met each other in the train and Hermione declared Ron as being stupid. Then they all had a little laugh when Hermione said ``Ron you have there some dirt on your nose.´´.

Suddenly the doors opened and Snape walked in. Hermione shrugged together and looked up at the professor who she´d never really trusted but now was forced to. Even though he is a death eater he was a very useful spy in the last battle. Without him they would have possibly lost. `` Potter, Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore wants to see you´´, he said in his usual tone. All three stood up and followed him.

_Finally __Hermione_ thought. As they stepped in the Room, Dumbledore sat at his desk with a rather unhappy and scaring face expression. `` They are here Professor´´; Snape said and pulled Dumbledore out of his trance. ``Ah yes, thank you Professor. Harry, Ron and Hermione please sit´´, he said and they sat down. `` First of all thank you for coming but the matter I am going to discuss with you will be rather unpleasant.´´, he said looking at all three who where a little bit confused by this. `` What is it?´´, Harry asked Dumbledore. ``Well see there hasn't been a sign of Voldemort or his followers. Not even in the newspaper. There hasn't been a Village destroyed or the mark of the dark side hasn't been spotted for a week now.´´, he said in a whisper as if he was trying to find out why. ``Well shouldn't this bee something good? ´´, Ron asked looking at everyone `` I mean this could be the turning point. He could be dead. We could have a chance of beating him. Maybe he grew week or bored´´, he cheered. ``No, I don't think so. This isn't like him. He wouldn't give up now, he almost won and I can assure you he isn't dead.´´ Dumbledore said raising his hand to calm Ron down. ``What else could it be´´, Ron asked. Hermione rubbed her forehead ``don't you see it Ron? This could be the end. ´´ Hermione said with tears filling her eyes.

``Why do you think that? ´´ He asked. `` This could mean that Voldemort is gathering his strengths to launch one final battle in which he will destroy everyone who isn't on his side.´´ Harry said in a scared tone.

Silence was once more filling the room. ``No, no this can´t be it. It can´t end like this.´´ Hermione said in disbelieve and stood up from her chair. `` Dumbledore there is a way to stop him. There was always a way. After all we have done. We fought and killed and see others who we knew get killed and we trained. This can´t be meaningless. ´´ Hermione said making Harry and Ron smile, adoring her fighter attitude. ``Yes there always is, but to know the way how to seek victory and destroy ones enemy you have first to know what he is planning.´´ the old men answered. ``Wait, are you telling us that you don't know what Voldemort is planning?´´ Harry asked in a confused tone. ``I fear so. See I can´t feel his presence anywhere, he is gone. But I have a plan that involves every member of the Order´´, Dumbledore said with a smirk on his face looking at all of them to see if they approve.

`` What should we do´´ all three answered at the same time. `` See I hope it is not as I suspect but I already talked about my plan with Snape. He is going to the ministry to act as if he seeks forgiveness for his betraying to the dark lord and telling them that he has information about the others. Then he is going to have to speak with Voldemort and we´ll find out what he has planned or why he has been too quiet for my liking.´´ Dumbledore said in an exciting tone like a child on Christmas Eve.

`` Ok and what should we do? ´´, Harry asked confused. ´´Well as we don't know what will happen I want you to alert everyone. We don't know when or how he is going to strike or if he is even planning this attack.´´ He answered fast. The trio stood up and went out.

Snape on the other hand said a spell which transported him to the ministry. As he arrived he entered the ministry and the sight to be honest of so many death eaters scared him. As he wanted to enter the hall he was caught up by Lenny. ``Well well look who we have here? Snape come back to join us or surrender?´´ ,he glared at him. ``Lenny I don't know what came over me I am sorry. I should have never left. I want to speak to the Lord I have some interesting information.´´ Snape said and surprised himself with his lying ability. ``Too bad, I think the dark lord would have liked to hear you out but he isn't here at the moment.´´ Lenny said in a rather happy tone. ``Well then send me to Bellatrix or Lucius. The information could be the victory for us.´´, he said and hoped he could sneak past him but it was hopeless. `` No there out too and for you information we will win with and without this information you have because the Boss is fetching something for us and.´´ he stopped an changed the subject ``But tell me why did you leave?´´ he asked him `` Why is that a matter of you?`` Snape snapped back. ``Oh come on Snape I know you, you always have a reason. What was it? Did you get weak? ´´ He said glaring at him and then a men who walked by, Draco. Snape knew where Lenny was going but he didn't want to show him that he cared about the boy. `` Well for your information I left because I know what I want and I know that the Lord and all of you followers will die. So yes I did have a reason to leave. I left because I wanted to live. `` Sanpe said and Lenny´s eyes widened knowing that he lied all a long he called for guards but Snape was faster and transported back to Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry where outside at the campus talking with others while Hermione sat there, reading a book. _Why_ she thought _why is this happening._ She looked around and saw the young ones those who should be home by their mothers. Her eyes wandered to her friends. She noticed the school has changed since the war. No one was allowed to go out and the whole mood around here was different. Tears came running down her cheeks as she walked to the wall and watched out the window to see how destructed the outskirts of Hogwarts where. There were no trees to see. Everything was burned down in the battle. She could see the fallen students still lying there. It was horrible. ``Are you alright Hermione? ´´ Where the words which ripped her out of her trance. ``What´s wrong.´´ she heard a manly voice. It was Harry´s. ``Look at this. This is horrible.´´ she said turning to him. He gently hugged her and stroked his hand through her hair. He felt sorry for her. She had been through a lot. He walked her to Dumbledore´s office.

``Ah miss Granger and mister Potter, sit ´´, Dumbledore said seeing how upset Hermione was. ``What is he planning.`` , Harry asked Snape who sat next to Dumbledore. `` I don't know but from what I heard was that Voldemort, Bellatrix and Lucius aren't here. `` He said in a confused tone. ``How can this be? `` Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. `` Ok calm down first, and have some tea.`` Dumbledore said showing them where it was. As all had a cup of tea he continued. ``First of all what I will say now will not be told to others. Do I make myself clear? ``, he asked and took a sip from his tea. They all nodded. ``Ok so this will maybe bring some light to unanswered questions or it will confuse you more. Professor Trelawyne came to me with a rather disturbing Prophecy shed had. She saw Voldemort winning the war with a ring. And this can only mean one thing`` he said and stopped to let it sink into their mind. `` Voldemort isn't here anymore. In fact he is in another Universe. I know this sounds a little bit strange and no miss Grange I did not make this up. Our parallel universe has an Earth which is a lot like this one. The only difference is that they are used to magic. It is called middle earth and there I have a lot of friends. I was summoned by Gandalf the Grey, a very dear friend of mine, yesterday for help. In their time there lives a dark lord named Sauron….He is…hm´´ he paused. ``He is?`` Hermione said. ``Sauron is the brother of Voldemort.`` he said and paused.

Ron who was drinking spat his tea out and cried ``What another Voldemort, this day is getting better by every moment.´´ harry felt scared but then felt someone grabbing his hand. It was Hermione she knew how he felt. `` Yes now let me continue´´ he said ``Tom Riddle had a brother his name was Lewis. He is the older sibling and as he finished his wizard schooling here in Hogwarts his mother died. The anger ate him up and he became Sauron. Unable to control his powers we as the Order had to contain him so we send him to middle earth hoping he would become good once more. He played with all of us. He lived among Elves and tricked them. They created rings, rings of power and the rings where handed to the men, dwarfs and elves. But Sauron also had a ring made. This ring was more powerful then all the other rings. He tried to fight against all of them but he was killed.´´ he paused and took another sip.

``So now he is dead but what does Voldemort in Middle earth when his Brother is dead? ``, Harry asked. `` The ring survived the war and with it the soul of Sauron. Voldemort is after it to use it to win this war. ´´ , Dumbledore said. ``How did it survive?´´, Snape asked. `` Well Isildur king of men took it to mount Doom where it was made to curs it into the fires but he grew weak. The ring gained full control of Isildur and he didn't destroyed it. But then war was upon them again because the ring tried turn men against men. Isildur was killed and the ring lost. Well until now my friend Gandalf informed me that it was found and there is going to be a meeting to seal the fate of the ring. ´´ , Dumbledore finished. `` And what should we do I mean we can't possibly help them? ´´ , Harry asked looking at his cup. ``Well I have one question to you all. If there was a way to help them would you do it?´´, He asked looking at Snape and the trio. ``Yes ´´ , they said. ``Well good. There is a way we are going to travel to Middle earth.´´ , He said. Suddenly a owl with an black letter came flying in the room. The letter red itself.

_Dumbledore, did you really think spying on us will give you victory? Well you are wrong. As your punishment Hogwarts will be destroyed and everyone in it killed. Yours truly D. Malfoy. _It said and Hermione gasped ``we need to evacuate Hogwarts.´´, ``Yes, Snape please call everyone into the Cafeteria and close the doors.´´, Dumbledore commanded Snape. ``I will´´, Snape said and stood up and left the room.

``You will appear at this gathering and you will evacuate like everyone else. We will meet at the Headquarters.´´, Dumbledore said in a Sirius tone. They nodded and went to their rooms.

As Hermione opened the door of her room she felt sad because even though she hated it, it was the safest place to be in for the last five months. She got her Suitcase and packed everything shed had in it and started to cry. _What will become of Hogwarts? _The question crossed her mind and she stared out of her window and noticed that she never looked out of her window. There were a lot of things she didn't do in her room. She never sat in the couch with a book or even spend a whole day in it. Shivers went down her spine as she looked one last time in her room knowing she will not see it like this again.

Harry and Ron on the other hand didn't care of their room they as they got in they grabbed their suit cases and literally threw everything they got in their hands in it. `` I knew this was coming´´ , Harry stated as he stopped and looked at Ron. ``This would have never happened if I was dead by now.´´ , Harry said and Ron grabbed his shoulder. `` No even if you had been dead by now Voldemort would have returned anyways and destroyed Hogwarts but you want to know what I think. I think that if you where dead, Voldemort would have won by now and we would have all been dead because you where the one who thought us how to protect ourselves and you where the first one to have seen him return and you had the courage to fight against him. That gave us all hope. Don't you see Harry you have been the light at the end of the tunnel for all of us. I know you have been through a lot but it was worth it. Don't give up now or ill smack you into next week. We will get through this as we did last time.´´ , Ron said and Harry was astonished by the way he describing Harry´s role in this war.

At the same time he was freaked out because this was normally something Hermione would say to him. ``Thank you Ron but that sounded a little bit mushy like a Girl was saying it´´, he joked `` Watch what you are saying I will smack you into next week´´, Ron said with a smile.

They finished packing and met with Hermione to go to the Meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An unexpected twist in the story

Harry, Hermione and Ron where the last to enter the big Hall. They sat next to Luna, George Wesley at the Griffindor table. They notice a rather happy mood filling this room as it was filled with chatter and laughs. At the front the Teacher where sitting and chatting to each other unknowing what will happen in the next minuets. Finally Dumbledore appeared and he stepped to his podium. He looked around seeing the scared faces of his students and then his gaze turned to the Teachers which had a confused face expression. He felt sad about the words he had to tell them all. He knew that Hogwarts was for some of the students their home. Only one table was empty in the hall. The table of the Slytherin, which were recruited at the beginning of the war to the ministry to become death eaters.

``My fellow Students and my dear Teachers.´´, he started. ``When Hogwarts was founded by Helga Huffelpuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Rawenclaw and Gordic Gryffindor they all wanted this school to be a school where students can learn the ways of magic. They never thought it would be the center of a battle field. They decided to always keep this school open to welcome others and give them shelter. But that was long ago.´´ he paused as tears started rolling down his cheek. ``They made me in charge of keeping this School and the students in it save but as you can see the force field is losing its powers and the student body shrunk. I failed you all and I am very sorry for that fact. I can't let you walk right in the arms of death, what some of you already did.´´ he paused once more knowing these lines he will say now will be shocking.

``My dear students and Teachers. I am very sad about announcing that Hogwarts will be closed. All students should pack and leave. The carriages will be waiting for you outside the Gates. This was my last announcement in this Hall. I know that this is shocking but it is too dangerous for you here. Thank you for filling these walls with your laughs and cries and with no further ado I would ask you to leave this hall and pack.´´, he stepped down and saw the disappointment in their eyes. ``We can fight and we will. Hogwarts was the best thing that has ever happened to me! ´´, Neville said. `` Sorry mister Longbottom but I fear that Hogwarts might not survive the war. So please just do as I wish! ´´ Dumbledore said and Neville stood up and left, hearing how Sirius the situation was. Dumbledore couldn't bear the sight of his students.

Many of them just left but those who sat there and cried was a horrible sight for him as he knew how they must feel. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other and stood up to go to the carriages. As they went there they met Luna, Ginny and Neville. ``I think Dumbledore lost all hope of winning this war.´´, Neville said with his head faced down. The trio looked at themselves. As Luna, Ginny and Neville went on the trio slowed down. `` Guys slow down.´´, Hermione said. `` Do you know what will happen to us when we arrive in Headquaters? ´´, she asked the boys. `` No well I don't. Why are you asking? ´´, Harry asked. ``Well I have a weird feeling of this parallel world Middle earth ….. I think that Dumbledore wants us to destroy the ring, which Voldemort wants.´´, she said. ``Oh come on Mione you know that's total nonsense what you are saying. ´´, Ron said and the caught up with the others. The carriage left and the six in didn't say a word to each other because they were all still shocked from the event. Meanwhile Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about the events that occurred and that will occur. He walked through the School one last time checking if everyone was out. All the pictures where hung down and brought in the dungeons. _What has become of this?_ Dumbledore thought as he went down the steps felling guilty of this situation.

He knew that he couldn't change the past but there was hope to save the Future and that made him think. _We will not surrender to Voldemort. This school has seen far worse. Hope will return and I will write invitations to every student to welcome them back to Hogwarts._ This thought made him smile. He got his suitcase, which was really dusted in and started packing. He came to the gates and got the last carriage with professor McGonagall, Hedwick and professor Sanpe. `` Professor what is going to happen? ´´, she asked. `` I´ll be honest with you. I have a feeling that this school isn't the safest place to hide anymore.``, he lied. ``Where is Mister Potter going? Without the protection he was given in Hogwarts he will be an easy catch to Voldemort.´´, she asked Dumbledore who only said. ``He will stay with me and when the school reopens he will come back.´´. With that said professor McGonagall shook her head to look one last time at Hogwarts. She was confused and comforted with the words from Dumbledore. At the train station Harry, Ron and Hermione hugged everyone they knew. This was an awkward situation because as Harry, Hermione and Ron looked around they all thought the same. They didn't know who will survive this war or who will turn to the side of Voldemort. They looked at each other and got on the Train.

The travel was a quiet one and as they arrived at the Headquarters. They knocked. ``I´m coming hang on.´´, Misses Wesley said as she opened the door. ``Oh Ron, Hermione and Harry come in, come in. Supper is almost finished.´´; she said and welcomed them in. They stepped into the door and saw Sirius and Snape already awaiting them. ``Don't just stand there come on in the dining room with you and afterwards you can chat.´´, Miss Wesley said in a demanding tone. The trio went into the dining room and ate. Suddenly the door knocked and as Mister Wesley opened it Dumbledore stepped in, soaking wet from the rain. ``I knew it was a bad idea to come to you without a raincoat.´´, he said with a smirk.

``Harry, Hermione and Ron come in. We need to talk about our mission.´´, he said looking at all of them and they went into a quiet room with one Table and a few chairs. They all sat down and Dumbledore light with his wand all the candles. ´´So I expect that you know what is happening right now.´´, he said and stared at the five. 'Dumbledore how Sirius is this situation? ´´, Sirius asked. ´´ Well this will decide the faith of us all. So I think this answered your question.´´, Dumbledore said. Hermione had a bad feeling and asked ´´What do we need to do? ´´, with this question everyone looked at her and Dumbledore smiled. ``Miss Granger you always ask the right questions at the right moment. But remember sometimes this gift can reveal unwanted information. So I want us to jump to middle earth.´´, he said. ``But before you do so I will leave to announce your arrival because I think it would be inappropriate to appear out of nowhere without warning them. It could end in a nasty collision. ``, he said and waited to hear their opinion on his idea.

``When will you leave and when should we leave? ´´, Harry asked. ``I will leave tonight and you should follow in three days. ``, he said. ``So will you go or will you stay.´´, he asked and the trio looked at each other. Harry stood up and said ``If this is the only way to get rid of Voldemort and save our world I for one will go with you.´´, He said. ``I will come too. ´´, Hermione said. ``I have skills with a sword and I will not let my friend get hurt on this mission. After all I also have a score to settle with Bellatrix.´´, she said remembering the last mission they went on and she being captured by Bellatrix and tortured. ´´Yeah I will come too I mean we are the golden trio after all one for all and all for one.´´, Ron said and Dumbledore smiled.

``so shall it be you five will come in three days with this.´´, He held out a little dagger. ``With this dagger you can rip the vortex open and go through to middle earth. All you need to say is Rivendell, Middle earth and it will bring you there.´´, he said giving it to Harry. ´´ I will leave now. Arrangements have to be done. So goodbye for now and remember you must come on the third day or it will be too late.´´, he said and got his dagger out and ripped a hole in time and went through. After he was gone the trio, Sirius and Snape stayed in the room and talked. They all wondered on what adventure they will go in three days because Dumbledore didn't tell them the whole situation. Ron stood up and walked out. He needed to tell his parents that he will be gone for a while. Now that one of the Wesley twins died during the last battle it was hard for misses and mister Wesley to see another son going away without knowing if he will return. ``No, no you will not go. There are enough going already. ``, Misses Wesley said. ``But mum listen to me Harry and Hermione need me. I promise to you I will return in one peace and alive.´´, he said looking at his mother. ``Let him go. ``, his Father said grabbing her hand. ``Ok but return and if you don't I will come after you and you know that will have consequences.´´, she dared and they all had a laugh. This night the trio sat in front of the fire and chatted about the good old days. Hermione was happy that the silence was gone and but the scared feeling of what will happen in three days didn't left her mind.

**A/N: This was my second chapter...a little short but i hope you still liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the spelling mistakes my correcting programm on my computer wasn´t working. But on with the story. **

Chapter 3: My dear friends Gandalf and Lord Elrond

As he crossed over the vortex he felt air under his feet and fell. He fell quit hard on some stone floor.

``Who are you and where do you come from? ´´, an Elf guard from Rivendell asked. ``I am Albus Dumbledore and I am here to see Lord Elrond.´´, he said looking up the elf ``Well I don't believe you. I have never heard of a Dumbledore.´´, the Elf said and put weight on his acing hand. Dumbledore hissed put then he heard a voice. A voice form a women she said. Stop in elfish. ``Hiril Arwen´´, the guard said stepping away from Dumbledore. The woman came running to Dumbledore and got him to his feet. We don't treat friends like this! ´´ she hissed and brought Dumbledore in the Hall.

``Ada´´, she cried as she offered Dumbledore a seat. ``Ada, Albus Dumbledore is here´´, she said and behind the wall Lord Elrond appeared. Dumbledore was examining the beautiful structure of the hall he was sitting in. He looked around and saw beautiful crafts and drawings on the wall. He was amazed by it. 'My dear friend Dumbledore. How are you? What brings you to Rivendell? ´´, Lord Elrond asked and sat next to him. ``My dear friend I come to help you because Middle earth is in danger.´´, he said. ``But what does a wizard from earth know about the situation in Middle earth? ´´, he asked. ``Lord Elrond time is dire and I fear that the Riddle brothers will unite their power here but in order to do that they need the one ring. Tell me where is this ring? ´´, Dumbledore asked. `` The ring was lost for many centuries but a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins from the Shire found it in the caves where Gollum, a creature possessed by the ring, kept it for many hundred years. He kept it and gave it to his nephew Frodo who is on his way here with Gandalf. I called a council to decide the fate of the ring. ``, he said looking at the old men. ``Ok I have to tell you something I already gathered a group of wizard who will help on this quest but I first have to tell you something about a few of them.´´, he said seeing lord Elrond raising a brow. ``Why did you call for help and who will help us? ´´, he asked curiously. ``Well for the last three years a war has been started and it brook out a year ago we are losing this fight to Tom Riddle. He came here to get the ring and destroy our world and then yours. Well I called the remaining members from the Order of the Phoenix together to fight a last time against Voldemort.´´, he stopped.

``Who are they Dumbledore? ´´, Elrond asked. ``Harry James Potter is one of the members I called. His parents were killed by Voldemort but he survived the attack and e faced him with his friends before. He has seen a lot of destruction and knows how to protect himself and others. After all he trained most of them in secret. The second one is Ron Wesley. He will appear a little bit clumsy and uncoordinated but he is loyal and a good warrior. The third person is Hermione Jane Granger. Well I know you don't like women going to battle but she is the only one who can wield a sword and she has been in war. But there is more to her then her good fighting technique.´´, he was interrupted. ``Hermione Jane Granger. I have heard from her before. ``, Elrond said. ``Yes? That's weird but I´ll move on; she is one of the best witches and the most talented one on earth. Well to her background I have no real information the only thing I know is that her Father was a very brutal men and that not only her Mother but also she had to experience his brutality. Elrond was disgusted with the thought of hurting his only child because he has also a Daughter and Sons but hurting them would be unthinkable for him.

He snapped back from his thoughts to listen to Dumbledore. 'Then we have Sirius Black the Godfather from Hermione. He can change into a wolf and is very skilled with a sword, he was Hermione's teacher. Last but not least I called Snape a potion Professor. He knows black magic and taught at our School´´, he finished.

``Taught? What happened to Hogwarts? ´´, Elrond asked. 'My friend Hogwarts was evacuated yesterday. The followers from the Dark Lord will destroy it and anyone who will still be in there. I couldn't leave the children to fight most of them where just 13 so I closed it. ``, Dumbledore answered knowing this news was hard for Lord Elrond to accept because he once was a student in Hogwarts. 'When will they arrive? ´´, he asked to change the Subject 'In three days.´´. ``Dumbledore I am very thankful that you want to help but I can't send a woman to war even though she may know the technique of sword fighting. You know how things are done here. ``, he said. ``Give her a chance.´´, ``Dumbledore you know she will not be able to talk among men and the Fellowship will not accept her.´´, ´´Trust me Elrond I am sure she will be able. Do not underestimate her. ``, he said and Lord Elrond nodded, showing him that he accepts this Order. The rest of the night they chatted by the fire and enjoyed the beautiful night.

**Meanwhile in earth.**

Hermione woke up and felt sick. She looked over to see that Harry and Ron where sleeping soundly. She slowly got up and went quietly out of the room. In the Kitchen she met Misses Wesley who looked like she didn't any sleep at all but she could understand why. She thought about how she must feel now because she lost one son and now another one is going to war. Shivers came down her spine as she tried to place herself in Misses Wesley's position of accepting the fact that she might lose another Son. Misses Wesley noticed Hermione. ``Ah Hermione awake already? Do you want anything to eat? ´´, she asked. ``No thank you I am still full from supper. ``, She answered. Misses Wesley's smile turned into a frown and she said ``you know as a mother it is hard to see their men or sons go to war. I would be glad if Ron wouldn't go but he really wants to be with you and Harry. ``, she stopped as a tear rolled down her cheek. Hermione took her hand and said. `` Misses Wesley you have been so nice to Harry and me and I swear that we both will protect him. Your son will come back.´´, she said, knowing that she can't really keep that promise but she couldn't see her cry because through this war she bonded with her and Misses Wesley is like a mother for her. ``Oh thank you dear. ´´, she looked at her and saw how sad the eyes of Hermione where. She lost her parents a year ago and although Misses Wesley was happy that her careless father was gone she was still sad for Hermione. Hermione stood up and went outside to see the sunrise. It was beautiful and suddenly she felt two hands at her shoulder. She shrugged but noticed that the one Hand belonged to Harry and the other to Ron. ``I am scared of what awaits us in three days. ``, she said. ``We know. We are scared too. ``, the signed. They went back inside and enjoyed Breakfast with all the others.

**Meanwhile in Rivendell**

Dumbledore woke up as he heard that someone was knocking at his door. ``Dumbledore are you awake? ´´, a voice asked. ``Yes I am you can come in``, he answered and an elf came in. ``Dumbledore Lord Elrond wants you to join him at breakfast.´´, he said and showed him the way. ``Ah Dumbledore how was your night? ´´, Lord Elrond asked and offered him a seat. ``Very peaceful thank you´´, he said and greeted Arwen who sat next to her Father. ``So Dumbledore tell me should I show you Rivendell today a lot has changed since your last visit.``, Elrond asked and Dumbledore answered. ``Oh yes that would be lovely.´´, they sat and chatted while they ate breakfast. Afterwards Arwen left to meet her friends and Lord Elrond started to show Dumbledore around. ``Elrond you look stressed. What is on your mind? ´´, Dumbledore asked. ``My friend I am concerned about Arwen.´´, he answered. ``Why what is wrong? ´´, Dumbledore asked. ``Well she fell in love.´´, ``Uhm isn't that something good? ´´, ``Well yes it is or rather it should be. Well you see I am happy for her but she fell in love with a mortal. He was raised here in Rivendell. His name is Aragorn and he is the heir to the throne of Gondor. But I am afraid of what will happen.´´, he said shifting his eyes to the sun. ``Why what should happen?´´, Dumbledore asked confused. ``Well you know we elves are immortal and he isn't and I am afraid that I am going to lose her. ``, he said and Dumbledore put a hand on Elrond shoulder and said. ``My friend do not think that being mortal is something bad. Of course you will die one day but you are aware of it every minute and therefore you enjoy every moment and believe me when I say nothing has happened yet and until that time comes enjoy all the time you have with her.´´, ``Oh Dumbledore I missed your wise words. Thank you´´, Elrond said and they walked on.

**Meanwhile in Earth. **

The trio enjoyed their afternoon. Harry, Ron and Fred pulled pranks on each other and Ginny and Hermione where sitting on a couch laughing at the boys. Harry looked at Ginny and for a minute they exchanged looks. Ginny blushed as always and Harry went with his hand through his hair. Ginny quickly snapped out of it 'Boys will be boys.´´, Ginny signed. ´´Yes they will be´´, Hermione said noticing the exchange of looks. Ginny knew that they will leave but she didn't want to accept the fact so she blended it out and gossiped with Hermione. Hermione was a sister for Ginny and helped her through the time when her brother died and through the break up with Harry, who she still loved. She doesn't even know why they brook up. She didn't know how she should accept that Hermione will go away and might not return. Mister Wesley sat in the kitchen listening to the news and read the paper to see if there are any activities from the death eaters. There were none. Hermione grabbed a book and started to reed when someone kicked it out of her hands. It was Sirius. ``Come on Hermione we need to train you.´´, he said. 'What now can't it wait? ´´, she asked. ``No and bring Ron and Harry.´´, he said. ``Ron Harry Sirius wants to talk with us.´´, Hermione said and they appeared right in front of her.

They went into a room and there stood Sirius with tree swords. ``So lads and ladets. Today I will show you the interesting but also dangerous world of sword fighting. Well I know you don't want to train right now but you will not be able to learn it when we arrive so I will teach you the basics so that everyone there has the impression you know what you are doing when training with them. ``, he said and gave everyone a sword. ``So now pull it out and hold it in the hand you write with and hold it shoulder high up and create a straight line with your arm. Like this.´´, he showed them and they did the same. ``Ok now remember the sword is a part of your body so never loosen your grip.

Always keep the sword up.´´, he showed them some moves and Ron and Harry where getting along quiet good. Hermione, who already knows the basics, where given harder moves and more difficult tasks to fulfill. She had to switch the sword with her hands. She even knew some karate and used it trying to impress her godfather. After two hours training they were done for the day and Harry and Ron learned a lot. Supper was ready and the trio was almost starving.

``So boys how was your day today? I didn't see you around here today. ``, Mister Wesley asked them. ``Sirius taught us how to protect ourselves with a sword and it was actually not as hard as I thought. ``, Ron answered. They chatted a lot that night and almost forgot all the troubles around them even Misses Wesley laughed and told stories. After supper they all went to bed. But Harry met Ginny and they went to her room. ``What is it? ´´, she asked. ``Why did we break up? ´´, Harry asked with his hand reaching for hers. ``I don't know I think it was a fight we had.´´, she said taking his hand but looking at the floor. Her gently touched her cheek and moved her head so she looked at him. ``should we try it again? ´´, he asked and Ginny looked deeply in his eyes and said ``Yes´´, she said and softly pressed her lips on to his. As they pulled away she said ``don't leave``, ´´ I wish I wouldn't but I have to. I promise I will come back. ``, he assured her. ``Ok I´ll is waiting for you.´´, she said with a smile. With that they said good night and he left her room. Ginny immediately ran to Hermione to tell her what just happened. Harry and Ron where exhausted but Harry couldn't keep the news and told Ron that they were a couple again. ``What? Uhm ok cool``,Ron wasn't pleased at all but he knew that they wouldn't be apart for long and he even accepted the fact that his best friend is in love with his sister. Harry was surprised how well Ron took the news, normally he would shout and freak out but this time it seems that he didn't care that much and Harry was glad when Ron said ``Well congratiulations.´´.They fell asleep as for Hermione she couldn't sleep at all so she laid in her bed thinking and trying to sleep but the snoring was to loud so she sat up and went down to the living room meeting Sirius.

``Shouldn't you be in bed dear? ´´, he asked. 'Yes but I can't sleep.´´, she said examining her feet. ´´Well how should we solve this problem? Wait come and tell me what is on your mind.``, he said and Hermione was confused. ``What why should I tell you what is on my mind? ´´, she asked. ``Well when you where small and you couldn't sleep you always had so many things in your head and I assume that you have now also a lot of thoughts flying through your big mind.``, he said smiling and Hermione hated that he always knew a solution to every problem. ``Ok where should I start? ``, ``Well at the beginning. ``, ``Oh I know ok well I am totally freaking out about the mission and I don't know what to expect in Middle earth and I am honestly scared about this war and another thing Harry and Ginny are a couple once again which is cool and all but I don't know if it was the right moment or situation to be a couple again. ```, she said and Sirius looked at her and said. ``Dear me I knew it had to do something with middle earth.´´, ´´Why? ´´, she asked. ``Well see you always need to know where you're going and you always need some information about the place and Dumbledore didn't give any information and you now know as much as we do and I am sorry to say it to you but you are clueless. But for your little love problem i have a solution. Let love take its course. Everything happens for a reason. ``, Sirius said and Hermione frowned.

``How can I get this though of my mind? ´´, she asked and snuggled under his arm. ``Well let's see. See it as a surprise and just imagine the place and hold tightly on to this picture and tell yourself that this is how the place will look like.´´, he said and Hermione tried it and yawned. ``Oh I see it is working. ``, Sirius said with a smile. ``Yes I think so too.´´, and she fell asleep. Sirius picked her up and carried her into bed. ``God night Minie``, he said and kissed her on her forehead.

The next morning came fast but this time the trio woke up at the same time. ``Morning``, they said and went down.

**Meanwhile in Rivendell.**

Again someone was knocking on his door and Dumbledore answered it. ``Dumbledore welcome! ``, Gandalf said and hugged him. ``Gandalf my friend how are you? ´´, he asked. ``Well let's just say I had better mornings. ``, he said and took a seat. At the same time an elf came and said. ``Dumbledore and Gandalf you should immediately come to Lord Elrond. They looked at each other and hurried to him. They sat down and Lord Elrond looked at them noticing that they look alike. ``Gentlemen Arwen just arrived with a hobbit that has been injured by a ring wraith. He is Frodo. She also brings word from Aragorn that they will arrive today. The council is coming together today and will meet tomorrow when your Order arrived Dumbledore. ``, he said. ``Frodo is he alright? ´´, Gandalf asked. ``Well his wound is serious but he will make it. ``, Elrond answered and Gandalf was relieved. But he looked questioning at Dumbledore. ``Your order. What is wrong Dumbledore? ´´, he asked. ``Well I am afraid that we do not have enough time to explain it to you but all you need to know is that we have a war in earth and Tom Riddle is winning. He came to middle earth to find his brother to get the one ring of power. With it he will destroy earth and middle earth so I called the rest from the order of the Phoenix to fight one last time against Voldemort and they will arrive tomorrow.´´, he said. ``Ah ok so if you excuse me I would like to see Frodo now after all I sent him to this mission.´´, Elrond nodded and Gandalf stood up. Suddenly the gates opened and a man with shoulder long hair and three hobbits came in. ``Ah they are here.´´, Elrond said. A few minutes later four elves arrived and a whole bunch of dwarfs. Finally the last one arrived another man. ``I will call a meeting now so you can introduce yourself to them and explain them the situation.´´, Elrond said and Dumbledore nodded with agreement.

**Meanwhile in Earth.**

Sirius once again was in a room training the trio but this time not only showing them how to use a sword but also to defend themselves from an attack when they lost their sword. They all were learning fast and Snape, who finally arrived at Headquarters, even showed them some forbidden spells. They all bonded and they found out that Snape was actually a really nice man. After more than three hours of training they called it a day and went to the others. The rest of the day they made preparations for the upcoming event and put everything into place. ``Oh no. ``, Hermione said. ``What is it? ´´, Harry asked. ``Well we need to skip a universe and to do that we need to do it outside. ``, ``No way, someone will see that.´´, Ron said. ``No actually they don't need to see it. We just need to do it at a time where nobody is looking.´´, Sirius answered. ``Late afternoon everybody will be looking these broken comedy series. ``, Snape said. ``Yes. Ok now we know when we leave. ``. The night came fast and during Supper nobody mentioned the mission. Harry spent the day mostly with Ginny which was understandable and the Family let them be. Misses Wesley was happy for them. In the evening they sat at the table and once again ignored the fact that the trio, Snape and Sirius will be gone tomorrow. They had their laughs and they chatted into the night. As everyone went to bed Hermione once again couldn't sleep but she was too exhausted to think about all her problems and fell asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think about this chapter. Please review. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for cepping you wating so long. So with no further ado here is the next chapter:-)**

**Chapter Four: Complication and unwanted guests**

The third day came and the trio unwontedly woke up and went downstairs one last time to see Misses Wesley preparing breakfast.`` Good morning. You woke up just in time for breakfast.´´, Misses Wesley said while she was making pancakes.

´´Well don't just stand there sit.´´, she said with a shaking voice.

The trio smiled and sat down at the table. There was an awkward felling that took over Hermione.

The breakfast was a quiet one. No one said anything. After breakfast Ron sat down with his Mother and Father to chat and Harry was by Ginny. Hermione sat down with Sirius and Snape. She looked around and tried to find out why everyone was acting like they will never see themselves again. ``Today is the day.´´, Sirius said looking in his glass.

``Well yes. It is.´´, Hermione said. Snape stood up and said.

``Well I don't know what you're doing until we go but I will start packing my important things. Don't want to be unprepared´´, he said and went.

``Typical Snape.´´, Sirius said. ``Well now we two are left so what do you want to do? Visit a park or train some more? ´´, he asked her.

``No I just want to relax today. ``, she said. Sirius took her into his arms and hummed a song.

Hermione felt sick because she had so many things in her head. She feared that it could explode any moment. The song which Sirius was humming made her happy because her Mother used to hum her the same song whenever she was upset. A tear ran down her cheek as the memories from her Mother flashed in her mind. The night where her father came home drunk and the night where they were killed. She forced her eyes to open to avoid seeing the horrible picture of her dead parents.

Meanwhile Snape went into his room and opened his suitcase and got out a whole bunch of potions. He got another back, which was made out of cloth and it wasn't big at all, and put them inside. He used the shrinking spell to get about thirty potions, a lot of ingrediences and a book in it.

``I am not leaving without these´´, he said to himself.

Lastly he placed a weightless charm in it so his bag would way nothing.

Ron sat there with his Mother and Father and they just chatted.

``Ron remember when it gets cold wear a sweat shirt and always brush your teeth.´´, she said.

``Mum I know´´, Ron said rolling his eyes.

``Dear please stop overreacting you are scaring the boy.´´, his father said.

**Meanwhile in Rivendell.**

Dumbledore sat in a chair at a balcony. His surrounding was beautiful. Everything was crafted out of wood or stone and the wave like pattern which was covering the stone base of the Balcony was just mesmerizing. Even the pillars and the fence, which was set up for safety reason, because the balcony was built right at the edge of the cliff, where decorated with flowers or crafts. He thought that the pillars are telling a story. Dumbledore sat there in a chair smoking his pipe and almost forgetting why he was sitting there. He was so caught up in his thoughts and his eyes where fixed on one pillar. His eyes moved to the sky. He waited for the sunrise.

``Good morning Dumbledore, may I sit with you? ´´, Aragorn asked.

``Oh yes of course.´´, Dumbledore answered.

``Today will be a beautiful day I can see it in the Sky. The clouds can't keep a secret.``, Aragorn signed.

``Yes they can't.´´, Dumbledore smiled.

The sun rose up behind the hill. ``This is so beautiful. I used to sit here when I was small to see this. ``, Aragorn said without moving his eyes from this sight.

``As a small boy this was the most amazing moment of the whole day.´´, he said with a smirk.

Before Dumbledore could answer he heard footsteps behind him.

'Dumbledore, Aragorn Lord Elrond wants to see you.´´, a guard said. They stood up and went to the center of Rivendell where Elrond was awaiting them already with a tall blond Elf.

``Ah Dumbledore and Aragorn did you sleep well? ´´, Elrond said and offered them a seat. They sat down and all set an eye on Elrond.

``Well good morning to you all, I have called you here to tell you what will await us today. Well in an hour or so the dwarfs will arrive and later this afternoon Boromir steward of Gondor will arrive and Dumbledore when will your guests arrive?´´, Elrond said, raising his brow.

``Well I think they will arrive shortly after Boromir does.´´, Dumbledore state

and Elrond folded his hand together. ``Well we will have the council when they all arrived.´´, he said and nodded his head showing them all that the meeting was over. They all stood up and went on with their duties.

Meanwhile Gandalf was still sitting in his chair in the room where Frodo lied. He felt guilty for what has happened to him but at the same time he was proud of him. Hobbits always amazed him, even though he was already very old and knew everything from Hobbits they just can't stop surprising him.

``Gandalf did Frodo wake up? ´´, a shy voice asked.

``No Sam, but he will trust me he will wake up any moment from now.´´, Gandalf answered.

``Do you mind me waiting here until he does? ´´, Sam asked and Gandalf nodded, offering him a seat next to him.

Aragorn walked down the steps thinking about the Quest and whether Frodo was alright. Suddenly he saw someone disappear behind the walls. She appeared again and he followed her, knowing who she was. He smiled and tried to listen where she was heading.

``Arwen I know you are here.``, he said slowing his paste. Suddenly a woman stood before him. She was so beautiful. Her hair was long, brown and had light waves. She wore a shoulder less dress which was sapphire blue with a white pattern flowing down the sleeves. He looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. She moved closer to him and she gave him a warm kiss on his lips and he replied it. She went on giving him a smile. For a moment the whole world stood still as he watched her walk away. As she disappeared behind a wall he snapped out of his gaze and went on.

**Meanwhile in Earth**

Hermione, Ron and Harry where sent to pack their bags with belongings that they need. First they refused to do as they were asked because it wasn't even time yet but after a while of arguing the trio went up the stairs and into their room.

Harry packed his only picture from his parents, some clothes, his favorite book and his invisible cloak. He closed his never ending purse and put a weightless charm in it. He put his wand in his pocket at the side of his hip.

Ron had a little help with his mother until he kicked her out. He shocked his head and smiled finish packing his bag. The only thing he wanted really badly was pictures from his family and of course his favorite sweets. He also threw a weightless charm in his bag.

Hermione didn't have a lot to bring she packed a lot of photos, from which she hoped to be memories she can look up and smile when things get tough there. A whole bunch of books where next to go in. As every girl she packed clothes but she didn't pack a lot. She went to her desk and pulled out a wooden box opened it and took a beautiful cloth with birds on it out and a dagger. –Just in case- she thought and finished her bag. Then she sat down and went through her belongings, which she packed, to check if she had packed everything. Forgetting about how long they took by packing their bags it was time to leave.

``Are you slow folks ready yet?´´, Sirius asked.

The trio met at the steppes. Harry looked at Ron and then Hermione and grabbed their shoulders ``Ready to save the world? ´´, Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

``Ready as always.´´, Harry said.

All three came down and met with the rest.

``Ok we are ready.``, Harry said.

Misses Wesley already had a tissue in her hand and grabbed Misters Wesley's hand.

Harry went over to Ginny. ``Be careful and come back soon.``, she said with tears coming down her face. He softly stoked his hand across her cheek and wiped her tears away. ``I will. I promise!``, he said and she put something in his hand. A bracelet with a silver heart. He smiled and kissed her. He went over to Mister and Misses Wesley.

``Thank you for your hospitality and take care of yourself.``, Harry said.

``Oh dear, come here.``, Misses Wesley said and hugged him.

``Now dear be save and do come back``, she said and Harry went over to

Mister Wesley who padded him on his shoulder and said ``Good luck.´´, the rest said their good byes and Ginny whispered to Hermione. ``When you come back you need to tell me everything. ``, Hermione smiled at her gossip addicted Friend. They went out of the door.

The Wesley´s stood at the door and watched them leave. The five gathered around and Harry got the dagger out and said ``Middle earth, Riven…``, but before he could say ``Rivendell´´, he heard a voice. Suddenly everyone felt a certain coldness creeping up their spines.

``Go inside! ``, Sirius demanded the Wesleys and they did as they were told. The five got out their wands ad waited for the dementors to come.

But what happened next was unexpected.

``Well well what do we have here? ``, a death eater said and came with eight dementors. ``Expecto PETRONAS! ``, Snape cried and the dementors where send away but they were not gone.

``Oh Snape do you welcome a friend like this? ´´, a familiar voice said as the death eater removed his mask to reveal his face Snape's face froze.

``Draco?´´, Snape muttered.

``Yes it is I, Draco Malfoy and I am here to complete my task.´´, he said.

``Stupefy´´, a voice cried and as they turned around it was Misses Wesley.

Shock written all over their faces. They didn't know Misses Wesley was capable of doing that to another person. Hermione even laughed in shock.

``I have always hated him, his rude way and how he treated you! ``, she shouted.

Draco stood up with a mad face expression and went towards Misses Wesley raising his wand. `` NO! ´´, Ron cried. Harry knew what Draco's next move will be and everything moved as in slow motion. Harry ran towards Draco grabbing him at his neck. In his other hand he had the dagger and looked around himself, seeing the scared faces from Misses Wesley and the rest.

He screamed. ``MIDDLE EARTH, RIVENDELL! ´´, and by that he saved Misses Wesley from the death curse.

A bright light appeared and Harry forcefully pushed Draco in it before the rest left, including the dementors.

Rivendell.

All the members of the council where summand to the council. Dumbledore had a strange feeling and suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky and they saw people falling through it. ``Their here. But they are too many. ``, Dumbledore stated.

``Dumbledore what is wrong? ´´, Elrond asked.

``I don't know``, Dumbledore answered.

**Back to the travelers**

They all fell. Hermione, Ron, Snape, Sirius and Harry grabbed each other's hands to stay close and they saw Draco and the dementors disappearing. Suddenly they saw woods and they saw a ground which was racing towards them really fast.

Hermione got out her wand and changed the ground, with which they will make contact in any second, into a lawn of feathers. They landed and Hermione immediately changed it back.

``Is everyone alive?´´, Sirius asked fighting his way up to his feet.

``Yes´´, they answered and Hermione noticed that she had a cut at her left arm and it was quite serious.

``Here rub this on it. It will heal faster, numb the pain and prevent from infections.´´, Snape said offering her a cream. She took it and put it on her wound.

She gave it back and said ``Thank you Professor.´´, she smiled. Snape replied a smile and it was the first time Hermione has ever seen the professor smile.

``Where are we? ´´, Ron asked and the rest laughed.

``Come on we brought unwonted guests and we need to protect the ones they will attack. They have never faced dementors before.´´, Sirius said.

``Well what are we waiting for!´´, Ron said and got up. They followed a path which led them to a city.

**Rivendell.**

Suddenly everything was quiet. Too quiet. Gimli son of Gloin took his axe out and held on to it very tightly. Every member held out his weapon.

``Well well who do we have here? Dumbledore and friends? ´´, the death eater said.

``Young mister Malfoy how are you doing? ´´, Dumbledore asked.

``Let's just say I am doing well``, Malfoy signed and brought out his dementors.

``You don't mind us staying until the rest arrive?´´, Malfoy asked and smiled.

``Tell me Dumbledore do you really think that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Snape will stop this from happening? They will not even survive this attack.´´.

Dumbledore's eyes flew open. ``Now now Draco. I think you are underestimating them. ``, he said. But Draco didn't listen and saw the ring.

``So this is it the one ring? Well my master will be glad to see it.´´; he said and went towards it.

``Ok guys gather around. We don't have enough time to figure out a good successful plan so here is what we are going to do: At my mark we will run out with our swords and destroy the dementors. Later on we will kick Draco's butt! ´´, Sirius said

``Well I have nothing against kicking royalty's butt.´´, Hermione stated and they all nodded their heads.

``Get into position. We will surround them.´´, Sirius said and they moved out. Hermione and Ron hid behind a pillar and they waited for the singe. They saw how guards where coming and the rest of the inhabitants coming to the see what is happening. Hermione gave them a singe to go back but they didn't listen.

Just as they wanted to talk with them Ron shushed them and waved them off.

``CHARGE! ´´, Sirius shouted getting the attention from everyone who lived in the whole forest. Elrond shrugged and Dumbledore smiled. Draco was pulled from his gaze just before he could take the ring. The council saw five people appearing in the crowed of elves with swords.

The dementors came towards them and a fight began. The members wanted to stand up and help but Draco stopped them. ``Well we don't want to make it unfair for them. ``, he said and the blond elf took his bow and aimed at Draco. ``Bad move.´´, he smiled and raised his wand and said ``Experiamus.´´, this threw the bow out of his hands. `

`Sit. ``, Draco demanded, eying the ring.

Hermione was fighting one dementor after the other and she knew this will not stop them.

Finally Harry made his way through the crowed of dementors to face Draco and protect the ring. ``Potter, came to die? ´´, Draco asked.

``We shall see about that. ``, Harry said raising his sword. With this gesture he got the attention of Aragorn, who admired his courage.

They started fighting in the middle of the council.

Snape pulled out one of his potions and dropped one drop on the ground. The earth started to grumble and everyone except Draco and Harry stopped fighting. A huge plant arose and Snape said ``Capture the dementors.´´, the long thorny tentacles caught each dementor.

Suddenly Draco pushed Harry to the ground and said ``any last words, Potter? ´´, at this moment Hermione sprinted towards Harry and shielded him from the deathly blow.

``Muggle! ``, Draco said and Hermione jumped infornt of Harry, raising her sword.

``Come on you know I am better than you! ``, Draco said and

Hermione twitched her brows and said ``We see about that or are you afraid of hitting a girl?´´,she said and smile. She wasn't the only one. Draco screamed and hid his sword hard and fast. The council was shocked of the fight between Draco and Hermione. They didn't understand why Draco wanted to kill a Woman. Elrond was amazed how well Hermione wielded a sword. As for Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas. All were amazed by the Girl. Hermione blocked each of his attacks and suddenly she fell.

Draco's sword was pointed at her throat. She slowly stood up and looked him in his eyes.

``See I am better then you!``, he said. Hermione smiled and took one step back and then she kicked with her left leg his sword out of his hands. Then she went in position and boxed him right in the face. He fell down and looked at her. 'Do you still think your better than me? ´´, she asked while she pinned him with her leg on the ground.

She stepped off him and Draco grabbed his bleeding hand and said. ``This isn't over! ´´ , and left, taking his dementors with him.

``Nice work Hermione. I see you improved your martial arts. ``, Sirius said with his hand on her back. ``Dumbledore! ´´, harry cried as Dumbledore stood up to welcome them.

They all hugged their beloved friend and switched over to Lord Elrond.

``Greeting visitors. I am Lord Elrond and this is Rivendell. Dumbledore here has told me a lot about you. May I introduce to you Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thrandulion, king of Mirkwood.´´, he said moving his hand to the blond elf, which stood up so everyone knew who he was and bowed at them, as a gesture of saying thank you.

He was wearing a light brown cloak and light boots.

His hair had a beautiful blond tone and a part was pulled back, leaving another part of his hair being free. Hermione looked at him and first couldn't get her eyes off his beautiful face. He had so beautiful blue eyes. She thought. She has never before seen an elf and someone with such beauty. It took a while until she snapped out of her stare. Actually she stopped starring at him as she noticed that he was looking at her. She blushed and looked to the ground.

``Gimli son of Gloin``, he moved his hands towards the dwarfs where also a dwarf who probably was Gimli stood up and bowed. He looked quiet old and had a really long beard. He had read hair and was clothed kingly.

``Gandalf the Grey``, he said moving his hand to and old men, who wore a long grey cloth and had a staff made out of wood in his hand.

'Frodo Baggins´´, he said pointing to a very small person. He was not bigger then a child and had black curly hair and two big blue beautiful eyes. As Hermione looked down she noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes at all and that he had big feet with a lot of hair. Through that she concluded that he isn't human.

Finally he moved his hand towards the men.

``This is Boromir, steward of Gondor. This next to him is Aragorn. ``, both stood up and bowed. Boromir had reddish hair and wore a kingly outfit. Aragorn on the other hand had dark brown hair and looked like a Ranger. Hermione thought that both Aragorn and Boromir where quite good looking while she was analyzing the members.

``Visitors thank you for rescuing us and may I ask you to introduce yourself please? ´´, he asked and bowed. Sirius bowed and said `` I am Sirius Black. This next to me is Hermione Granger´´, he pointed to Hermione. `` This is Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley. Standing next to Ronald is professor Snape.´´, he said showing the Council who was who. 'It was our pleasure rescuing you. After all, these dementors are not my friends so I don't mind.´´, he added and with that the five sat down.

``Strangers from distant lands. Elves, Dwarfs, Men and Wizards. I have summand you today to answer the thread of Mordor. Before you all lays the one ring. Dumbledore has informed me that a great evil is rising who wants the ring. ``, he said and paused.

``So what are we waiting for? Let's just destroy it.´´, Gimli said and stood up with his axe.

``Gimli …``, Elrond said but the dwarf didn't listen and held his axe high up and hit it down, trying to smash the ring. The ring was still in one peace, it didn't even scratch it and his axe was shattered into many pieces.

Hermione felt a sting and noticed that they all did.

``No Gimli, son of Gloin one cant destroy the ring that easily. It was forged in the fiery lavas of mount doom and there it can only be destroyed.``,Elrond explained.

Boromir stood up and said. ``No we can use it! Give the ring to Gondor to destroy Sauron. Long enough have the people lived in Gondor under the fear of Mordor. Please give it to us. The ring is a gift…``, he stopped and went closer to it but before he could touch it Gandalf cut in with an powerful spell which made the sky darken and Boromir snapped out of his trance. He sat down.

Elrond wasn't pleased with the spell which Gandalf casted but carried on. 'We have to destroy it the ring only answers to Sauron.``, Aragorn said. ``What matters you this? You are nothing but a ranger! ``, Boromir said.

Legolas sprung up and said ``this is no mere ranger he is Aragorn son of Arathorn. Heir to the throne of Gondor.``, with that said Hermione looked at Aragorn who raised his hand and said something in a language which she couldn't understand but she thought he ment that Legolas should sit down. ``Aragorn is right. We can only win if we destroy the one ring. ``, Dumbledore said.

``So shall it be. ``, Elrond said but Boromir sprung up and said ``you don't just walk into Mordor. There is an evil that never sleeps guarding the black gates. This is impossible. ``.

``Haven't you heard a word lord Elrond said? The ring must be destroyed! ``, Legolas stated

and Gimli shouted ``and I suppose you think you will be the one to do it? I will rather die than seeing the ring in the hands of an elf! ´´,

whit that said everyone stood up and Hermione witnessed and noticed that there was a strong dislike between elves and dwarfs.

``So, this can get interesting. ``, Sirius said. They all smiled. Suddenly Frodo jumped up and said

``I will take it. ``, and the crowed looked at him.

``I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way. ``, he said as if he was ashamed by it. The trio was shocked by Frodo's decision but Hermione could see a resemblance between Frodo and Harry.

``Ok young mister Baggins I will accompany you until this burden is off your shoulder.``, Gandalf said and took his place besides him. Aragorn stood up and kneeled down to him. ``I swear I can protect you and I will. You have my sword. ``, he said.

``And my Bow``, Legolas said.

``And my Axe``, Gimli added looking at the elf, who was intimidated by the dwarfs gaze. Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape and Sirius stepped in front of Frodo.

``We only came here to help you and we will. The order of the Phoenix will protect you! ``, Dumbledore said.

Gimli raised a brow and said. ``So the lass will come with us? ´´,

``Yes she will! Is there a problem? ``, Hermione asked.

``Well yes. Women don't fight in wars. What you did before was interesting but a women doesn't belong in a battle field!``, he said.

``With all do respect master Gimli I have faced more dangers than you can imagine and I have seen worse than this Quest. Trust me I am used to war. After all our world is in one. ``, she said.

Not only Gimli was unhappy with Hermione coming with, even Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir.

``if Hermione isn't going I will also not go. She has saved Harry and my butt out of every situation and in war she saved my live! ``, Ron said.

``Well it is your decision´´, Gimli said.

``But choose wisely. It will be hard for you lass to keep up with us. ``, Gimli added.

``I have already made it``, Hermione said and stepped next to Ron.

Boromir let out and unease breath and said. ``Are you mad! I will not endanger a Woman. She will not come.``,

``Now now Boromir. Calm yourself. Dumbledore assured me that young Lady Hermione can handle these situations like you can and from what I saw today I think she will be no extra weight to carry.´´,

Boromir came to Frodo and said. ``This burden is a heavy one to carry and if this is the decision of the Council then Gondor will see it done. After all what kind of Gentlemen would I be when a women is sent to war and I am not coming with her. ``, he said, giving Hermione a look.

Suddenly a voice out of nowhere came

``Ohi, Mister Frodo isn't going without me! ``, another Hobbit said.

``Yeah and without us neither.``, another two Hobbits sprung out of the shadow. ``Well it is hardly possible to keep you separated. Afterall Frodo was called to the secret Council and you weren't.´´, Elrond said and they all have a laugh.

``So shall it be fourteen people bound with one aime to destroy the ring. You can decide to part yourself form the Mission and the Fellowship at any time.``, Elrond said.

``You will part in two weeks time. Use this time to get to know each other and train. But tonight we celebrate! ``, Elrond added and the council was over. Leaving Hermione an unwelcomed feeling but Sirius boxed her in the arm and said. ´´Don't worry kiddoh they just need to get to know you. ``, by that Hermione smiled.

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it and i will try to update ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating in a while... But here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and again i am totally sorry for keeping you waiting so long :-(**

**Chapter five: Making friends**

``Lady Hermione if you follow me. I will introduce you to my Daughter Arwen. She will help you get ready for tonight. ``, Elrond said and Hermione followed him. ``May I know how long you have been fighting with a sword? ´´. Hermione looked to the ground and said ``Well I started in my third year. It has been four years now. ``, she said. ``Well your fighting skills are impressive. Well here we are. Arwen.´´, he called and a women who looked no older than 20 came. ``Ada you called? ´´, she said looking at Hermione. ``Arwen this is Hermione Granger. She will be in your care today. Please be nice. ``, Elrond said ironically. Hermione stepped forward and said ``Hi I am Hermione´´, she said giving her, her hand. ``Hello Lady Hermione I am Arwen.´´, Arwen said and hugged Hermione. Hermione was confused at first but returned the hug and smiled. ``I see that you two will get along very well.´´; Elrond said and left the girls alone. ``Come Lady Hermione we must get ready. ``, Arwen said pulling Hermione into her room.

``Wow´´, where the only words Hermione could say. She stepped into the most beautiful room she has ever seen before. The room had a cream white color and she felt a certain harmony filling the room. She stepped towards the bed and she sat down feeling the soft feathers in the mattress.

`` So tell me Lady Hermione I saw you today. You are surely a very courageous Lady and I wonder why you wish to join the Fellowship? ´´, Arwen asked looking into her closet and pulled a lot of beautiful gowns out.

'Lady Arwen I don't want to offend you but do you mind not calling me a Lady. I am not used to this title. Well I am not courageous. I just feel it was the right thing to do. Because you see my world is overrun with war and there it is not unusual for women to fight.´´, Hermione said with her remembering the last battle she fought.

``Oh that must be frightening. I mean I can't imagine here a war being fought with women. But let's stop talking about war ad start getting ready for tonight. Oh I think I found a dress that will fit you perfectly.´´, Arwen said and pulled a long baby blue dress out of her closet.`` This dress matches your hair and your eyes beautifully.´´, Arwen added which made Hermione blush. Arwen showed her a room where she could change.

She changed into the dress and looked in the mirror. It was beautiful. The dress had a thin thread which lay smoothly on her shoulders and it was very slim on the waist. She liked the color and the pearls which where shining. She examined the flow of the pearls and she found out that they somehow flew across her left shoulder and stopped at the right side of her waist.

``L… Hermione are you dressed? ´´, Arwen asked.

``Yes I will come out now.´´, Hermione answered and she came out. Arwen looked at her in amazement.

``La… Hermione may I say that this dress fits you better than it does me. ``, Arwen said with a smile. Hermione turned red and said 'Thank you. ``.

Hermione was astonished of how well she and Arwen where getting along. They had hardly known each others for less than three hours and they talked as if they were best friends. They got along to well maybe because they have almost the same point of view towards certain things. It was amazing for Hermione she was told about how friendly the elves are but she didn't expect they were so kind. Arwen and Hermione where talking about friends, family and Hermione even told Arwen things which she would never say to anyone, even Ginny wouldn't have heard of these things. At some point Hermione got sad because this situation remembered her of the Girls night out she had with Ginny. But she didn't wanted Arwen to find out that she was sad.

``So we shall continue with our hair.´´, Arwen said and called two maids in who where holding brushes. They both sat down and chatted a little more. ``Do you like it here? ``, Arwen asked her.

``Of course Lady Arwen your life is amazing. I mean you are immortal and can enjoy this beautiful land and your life as a princess forever.´´, Hermione said but saw that Arwen made a serious face as Hermione finished this sentence. ``Lady Arwen it was not my intention to offend you with this.´´, Hermione said and looked to the ground.

``No Hermione you didn't offend me at all. It is just my life isn't that amazing. I don't know why but I have a feeling that I can trust you with this. We elves are leaving middle earth. The time for men has come and we will leave them. You can see this in our forest. Autumn is coming and this is a singe that we will leave. Being immortal can get boring and for me it is very hard.´´, Arwen said.

``Lady Arwen may I ask you what is wrong? ´´, Hermione asked, noticing that Arwen needed to talk with someone. Arwen send the maids out and said

``Well as the rumor spread around that the one ring was found my father has changed. The whole atmosphere around here has changed things became tense. My life as a princess isn't that great. I know you think that being a princess means that you have maids who help you in everything but you are wrong. I have the title princess and everyone greets me with it but being an elfish princess is different from a human princess because we elves always treat one another with respect. That's the key of our harmony.´´, Arwen said and

Hermione looked up and said. `` Well I have never thought of it in this way. But still you are immortal. That must be good.´´, Hermione said in hope that Arwen would light up but she didn't.

``Well it can be something god or it also can be something bad. Hermione for me being immortal is sometimes a curse because I am fascinated about the humans. Even though they are doomed to die and they still live and have fun. You see this courage and the feeling of living every day of your life to your fullest is a feeling we elves never have.´´, Arwen said and Hermione nodded.

Arwen called the maids in again and they got ready. Hermione saved the moment as she told Arwen a very funny and for Hermione embarrassing story. Arwen and even the maids started laughing and they carried on with chatting.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron where with Aragorn, who showed them their suits and how to put them on. Ron looked into the mirror and said 'Harry this reminds me of the Ball in our fourth year.´´, he said looking at himself.

``Well now I know how you felt.´´, Harry said standing next to him.

``Gentlemen are we dressed? ´´, Aragorn asked coming in to the room.

``Yes we are``, they said. Aragorn came in with Sirius and Snape.

``Well boys I think this night will be interesting.´´, Sirius said and pulled on his long sleeves to show them how ridiculous he thought he looked.

``Now now master Sirius. Tonight will be just fine.´´, Aragorn said and padded him on his shoulder. Harry and Ron almost laugh when they saw Snape but they somehow noticed that he liked these Clothes.

Aragorn and Sirius where getting along very well.

``Come we need to get the Girls´´, Aragorn said and showed them out.

``Hermione are you ready? ´´, Arwen asked.

``Yes I am´´, Hermione answered nervously.

They came out and saw the Guys already waiting. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and almost started to laugh at their silly outfits but saw that everyone whore them. Harry and Ron where stunned.

``Is that really Hermione? ´´, Ron asked.

``Well I don't know.´´, Harry said without moving his eyes from Hermione.

As the girls stood in front of the Guys, Aragorn introduced Arwen.

``Friends this is Arwen Udomidell she is the daughter of Lord Elrond.´´, everyone bowed.

``My lady I am Sirius black.´´, Sirius introduced himself with kissing her hand. Snape bowed and said ``I am Severus Snape.´´, Harry and Ron didn't know what to do so they copied Snape and bowed and said.

`` My name is Harry potter´´,

``My name is Ron Wesley.´´.

``Well it is an honor to meet you all.´´, Arwen said and went to Aragorn.

``So shall we go? ´´, Aragorn said and they all went to the Great Hall. ``Hermione I am going to say what we all are thinking because you see those two little cowards over there? They didn't have the guts to say it. You look breathtaking beautiful! ´´, Sirius said and showed her Harry and Ron who where behind them.

``Thank you´´, Hermione said and they entered the Great Hall. The five haven't seen such a beautiful hall in their life. It looked as if it was made out of pure gold and it had huge pillars which were carrying a deck. Elves and dwarfs filled the Hall and there where flowers decorating the floor and the side walls. Hermione felt as if she was in a dream. They stepped in and they saw people dancing in the middle.

At the sides of the hall tables where set up where elves and dwarfs where already sitting and talking. They all took a table and sat down.

Aragorn and Arwen didn't join them because Aragorn has asked Arwen for a dance.

``Well I wonder what is with those two lovebirds.´´, Hermione said.

``Well Hermione if you would have read the singes they made, you would have noticed that they are a couple.´´, Sirius whispered and Hermione turned red.

``Never the less Hermione may I ask you for a dance? ´´, Harry suddenly said and Hermione said ``Of course´´, they walked to the dance floor and started to waltz.

´´So what do you think of this world so far? ´´, Hermione asked Harry

´´Well I think it is very unique especially in their clothing style.´´, Harry said looking down at his robes. Hermione laughed. ``Oh Harry they do not look that bad.´´, Hermione said and Harry smiled.

``Hermione you look beautiful tonight´´, Harry said. Hermione blushed but answered ``Thank you and these robes make you look handsome to.´´, harry smiled. Meanwhile a beautiful elf lady came to the table and said ``Master Snape may I ask you for a dance? ´´, Snape looked up to her and said ``It would be my pleasure.´´. He took her hand and they went to the dance floor. ``You go Boy! ´´, Sirius said with a smile. ``Well Ron why don't you ask a Lady for a dance? ´´, Sirius asked Ron who was pulling on his robes. ``Well… Uh no thanks I am fine.´´, Ron stuttered. Sirius looked at him and said ``Well why don't you want to dance. Look around you will never have the chance again to be seen with so many beautiful Women.´´´; Ron smiled but didn't say anything. ``Ronald Wesley I think I will tell your mother and friends back in Hogwarts what a little coward you are! ``, Sirius said and saw how Ron looked at him ``You wouldn't dare. ``, Ron said. ``Well I would if you're not going to put yourself together and ask a girl for a dance.´´, Sirius couldn't even finish the sentence before a very attractive Lady passed the Table and looked swiftly at Ron. ``Well Sirius if you wouldn't mind I think I am going to ask this Lady for a dance.´´, Ron stood up and went to her.

``Good evening my Lady. I am Ron Wesley and I was wondering if you would like

to dance with me? ´´, he said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

``Well I though Ron very well if I may add that.´´, Sirius said to himself as he saw that the Lady agreed to dance with him.

Harry and Hermione had a lot of fun.

After a while a red haired men came to them and bowed.

``May I ask Lady Hermione for a dance``, Boromir asked.

``Yes.´´, Hermione said looking at Harry.

Harry and Boromir switched positions and they started to dance. Harry hushed back to Sirius and they started to look at them.

``Well Lady Hermione may I say you look very beautiful tonight.´´, he said twirling her around.

``Well thank you master Boromir.´´, she answered.

``Lady Hermione let's put the formalities aside. Why did you join the Fellowship? I mean you cannot possibly think that a girl like you could keep up with us.´´, he said and his grip tightened. Hermione was shocked and scared at him but she didn't let this men hurt her confidence.

``Well master Boromir let me just say this. This quest will decide the faith of my world and I am not going to stand there and see how a self convinced man who assumes to be a prince fail! ´´, she spat at him and his face turned red of anger.

``How dare you. You are a women and no woman is allowed to talk with a men like that! ´´, he said. ``Well for your information I don´t care how I talk to you because I do not respect a man who insults women. Oh by the way I have learned a long time ago that you cannot rely on anyone! ´´, she growled and it was in this moment a men came between them.

``Master Boromir may I dance with Lady Hermione? ´´, a tall handsome elf asked. ``Go ahead.´´, Boromir said and left the floor in anger.

``Lady Hermione it is not wise to talk to him like that.´´, Legolas said.

``I know now but I am not frightened of him.´´, she said with her eyes fixed on Boromir.

``Well forget him he needs time to accept you. Let me introduce myself. I am Legolas Greenleaf.´´, Legolas said and bowed.

``I am Hermione Granger.´´, Hermione said and bowed, as she learned it in the dance lesson from Misses McGonagall.

``It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Hermione.´´, Legolas said looking into her eyes deeply. Hermione was confused and didn't know what to say first. ``The pleasure is mine´´; she finally said and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

_C´mon Hermione keep yourself together. But he is so gorgeous and his eyes. Stop it! Talk to him or he will just think that you are a starring buffoon!_

She thought.

``So you all come from another …. Uhm how shall I say Land?´´ , Legolas started.

``Well yes we came from earth to help you well let me say Dumbledore asked us to and even if he didn't we must help because we are the last members of the Order of the Phoenix and we all swore to rid the world from Voldemort.´´ , Hermione said and mentally slapped herself.

``Pardon me for asking but why is a women allowed to join My Lady? ´´, Legolas asked.

``Its ok well I am a witch like Harry and Ron and in our Wizard world we do not make differences even though some make them but the majority sees themselves as one and of course there are Men and Women but we see the magic that connects us and that is important. So we do not separate women and men because in our world women are equal to men and therefore women are allowed to join war to fight for their loved ones and they can work and visit school.``, Hermione finished. Legolas looked at her amazed of the statement she made. ``I am speechless.´´, Legolas said.

``Legolas may I ask you something? ´´, Hermione asked. `

`Yes´´, Legolas said. ``Do you mind not calling me a Lady? ´´, she asked shyly.

``Well I will try to but it will be hard. May I know why I shouldn't call you a Lady? ´´, Legolas asked. ``Well I am not used to such formalities.´´, she answered.

``Well now that I thought about it I am not comfortable with calling you by your first name. It is rude in my culture to call a Lady by her first name if you just met her.´´, he said and smiled.

_Is he flirting with me?_ Hermione asked herself and answered 'Well Legolas why don't you get to know me? ´´, she said and smiled. He smiled and twirled her around.

``Well I would like that.´´, he said and she blushed and

said ``Ok but until you know me enough to call me Hermione can we maybe find an agreement with you calling me not a lady? ´´, she asked.

``I don't know, what do you suggest? ´´, he asked.

``Well Legolas Greenleaf what do you think of calling me by my last name? ´´, she said.

``That is a very good idea Granger.´´, he said and they both laugh. He noticed what a beautiful laugh she had and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful brown.

They danced and didn't notice the glares which came from almost everyone in the hall. At the end of the dance they bowed and left the dance floor. Hermione went over to Sirius. ``Well how was your night so far? ´´, he asked her.

``Interesting. The dance with Boromir was a disaster and the dance with Legolas was so amazing.´´, she said looking at Legolas who was also looking at her.

``Why is that.´´, he asked. ``Well I don't know Boromir is somehow still not comfortable with me joining the fellowship.´´, she said still staring at Legolas.

``And what about Legolas? I can see that you can't get your eyes off him´´; Sirius said and pulled Hermione out of her gaze.

``Well uhm he is very polite, charming and he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.´´she said blushing. ``Oh Hermione I think someone has a crush´´, he said with a smile.

``No I mean… we just met and I don't even know what he thinks about me. After all he was probably just being nice to me. Sirius stop looking at me like this.´´, Hermione said and punched Sirius´s shoulder.

``Oh I think this will be interesting´´, he said. Hermione took a deep breath and saw Harry and Ron dancing with two very beautiful elf women. As another song started Harry bowed and left the dance floor. Ron on the other hand already asked another Lady for a dance. Harry sat down.

``Master Potter. May I sit with you?´´, Aragorn asked.

``Of course.´´, Harry answered.

``Well I can see that Master Wesley is having a great time. What about you. Did you enjoy yourself tonight?´´, Aragorn asked and offered him a drink.

``Thank you. Well yes I didn't had so much fun for a while now.´´, Harry said.

``So Master Potter. I don't want to be impolite but do you mind telling me what the problem in your world is?´´, Aragorn asked.

``Well master Aragorn I my world the Riddle brothers were separated and as the young Tom turned evil he became Lord Voldemort. He started killing those who didn't join him. He killed my parents. I was a baby then and I survived . In my fourth year her returned and almost killed me. He will not stop until he killed me.´´, Harry said looking into his glass.

´´But your just a boy why would you play such an important role in this. And what of your friends they are just Children.´´ Aragorn asked with disgust written on his face.

``I don't really know well I am for many people the reason to fight. Dumbledore told me that I am the hope of everyone because of the night when my parents were killed I showed everyone that you can survive the evil. My friends well they helped me and Hermione is the greatest witch of our time.``, Harry answered.

``Well you also have a very heavy burden to carry. I would like to ask you if we could train tomorrow together. Your sword fighting skill startled me.´´, Aragorn said trying to change the subject.

``I would like that.´´, Harry said. Out of nowhere Harry suddenly asked

``Master Aragorn may I ask why you choose exile? ´´.

`` I was still an infant when my mother took me away from my father. I am a descendent Isildur who was possessed by the one ring. My mother didn't want that I would have the same faith and carry the fact that I am a follower of a weakling. She came to Rivendell and I was raised here.´´,Aragorn said. ``Oh that is a sad story. It reminds me of mine.´´, Harry said.

``Well master Potter I think we are not that different when it comes to our childhood.´´, Aragorn said and padded his shoulder. Aragorn stood up and went over to Legolas who had a discussion with Gimli. Hermione looked around and suddenly she saw Snape also dancing with an elf woman.

``Well Miss Hermione Granger would you give me the honor to dance with you?´´, Sirius said. Hermione looked confused ``What?``, she asked.

``Don't tell me I am not allowed to ask my godchild for a dance?´´, he said and Hermione smiled.

``I would like that.´´, she said. They stood up and danced. As they finished Hermione saw the four hobbits sitting at a table.

``Hello Gentlemen may I sit with you?´´, Hermione asked. ``Of course my Lady´´, Pippin answered. ``Well Gentlemen I want to make one thing clear with you. Please don't call me Lady. Calling me Hermione would be wonderful. Can you do that?´´, she asked them. ``Of course Hermione.´´, Sam answered. The hobbits where stunned that she was so direct.

``Well I am really sorry but I didn't quite get all your names.´´, She said.

´´No problem I am Samwise Gamshy. You can call me Sam and this is Frodo Baggins. These next to me are Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregirn Toock but you can call them Merry and Pippin.´´, Sam said starring at Hermione. Merry and Pippin both also starred at her. All of the Hobbits haven't seen such a beautiful Women in their presence before.

´´So Gentlemen may I know where you are from?´´, Hermione asked them to break the silence.

``Well we all come from the Shire.´´, Merry said but as they noticed that Hermione couldn't quite follow them he asked.

``You do know the shire?´´, Hermione looked down and said.

``Sorry I don't. But I am ready to find out everything about the Shire.´´

, she said and the hobbits smiled.

``Well let me start.´´, ``No let me.´´, Merry and pippin fought.

``Well the shire is a place where we hobbits live. It's a very hilly region and its beautiful green. Our home is very peaceful and we hobbits all know one another. ´´,

Sam said.

´´Well you home must be beautiful. ´´, Hermione answered.

``Hermione why are you here?´´, Frodo asked.

´´ Well your ring doesn't only decide the faith of your world. It also decides the faith of ours.

I am a member of the so called Order of the Phoenix and this order swore to destroy Lord Voldemort. So now he is here and my friends and I will help you with destroying the ring and Lord Voldemort.´´, Hermione said and saw how the hobbits looked down to the ground.

``But we will take care of this in two weeks! Now tell me how was your night so far?´´

, she asked and the hobbits where amazed by her character. She was serious but also fun to hang around.

``It was ok.´´, pippin said. ``Why only ok?´´, Hermione asked.

``Well you see these elves are to formal for us. They don't dance like we do or sing the songs we know.´´ , Merry said.

``Well I would like to see you dance and sing something from your homeland.´´, Hermione said. ``Well ok but only if you will dance with us. ``Sam said. Hermione was first unsure but she thought _What the heck._ They showed her the moves and she learned them really fast. Pippin and Merry started to sing. Sirius looked at them and smiled. Hermione had so much fun and the hobbits where really happy that someone was interested in their homeland. Legolas and Aragorn were looking at them.

``Well well she makes friends really fast.´´ Aragorn said.

``Well she is quite unique.´´, Legolas answered looking at her. ``Gentlemen I hope to hear a lot from your homeland in these two weeks ok?´´, Hermione asked and they all nodded. She returned to Sirius. As fast as the night came it also ended and the travelers all sat down at the table again. ``This night was so amazing´´, Hermione said. Suddenly Boromir came up and said ``Lady Hermione I want to apologize to you for how I treated you earlier tonight. I am very sorry.´´, he said and bowed. ``Master Boromir please do not call me Lady. I am not used to these formalities. I forgive you.´´, she said and gave him a smile. He didn't return a smile and turned around and left.

The travelers stood up and left. Hermione went to her room and changed into her night dress. She fell into bed and immediately started to sleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six :Training.**

**A/N : So before you start reading I just want you to know that I am sorry if there are some spelling mistakes… (My computer has issues), I will try to not make a lot of spelling mistakes. Now enjoy the next chapter.**

**Morning: First day of training**

She sun kissed Hermione on her nose. As she woke up she saw the beautiful view. She saw that clothes where already laid out for her. She put them on. She wore black tights and bluish Tunic. ``Hermione are you awake?´´, Harry and Ron asked pounding on her door. She quickly opened it and let them in. ``We wanted to pick you up for breakfast.´´, they said and Hermione grabbed their arms and followed them. ``Good morning Hermione, Harry and Ron.´´, Arwen said when they came through the door. ``Good morning lady Arwen´´, the trio responded and they ate breakfast.

After that they where summoned together. Lord Elrond stood in front of them and said ``Good morning friends. Today will be your first day of training. You can use any area to train. With no further ado I will let you begin.´´, Lord Elrond said. This speech made Ron feel like an Gladiator in Rome.

Aragorn, Sirius and Harry went over to get swords. ``Good morning Granger how are you today? ´´, Legolas asked her. ``I am fine and you?´´, she answered.

``I am also fine thank you for asking.´´, he said. Hermione looked around and saw that Boromir was approaching them.

``Good Morning Hermione may I ask you to train with me? I mean show me that I underestimate you.´´, Boromir asked. Hermione, who first wanted to say no but then again agreed, nodded and followed him to a grassy area. She hoped that he would stop harassing her afterwards.

Boromir got two swords and gave one to Hermione. They started and Legolas stood there seeing that she really was skilled with the sword but her footwork needed some training. After a few minutes Boromir stopped and said ``I underestimated you Hermione.´´,

Hermione smiled and went over to Aragorn, Harry and Sirius who where improving their sword skills.

Legolas came over to Hermione. ``Granger your skills with a blade are impressive. But you need to work on your feet.´´, he said.

``Well I don't think my feet will do me no harm in a battle.´´, Hermione said.

``Well let me show you.´´, Legolas said.

``Ok Legolas.´´, Hermione said confused. He pulled his sword and Hermione had her sword already ready.

``You see in war they will not be merciful´´, Legolas said when their swords made first contact with each other. ``I know that.´´, Hermione said. Legolas swung his sword to the left and the right. Hermione blocked each attack and then he took distance and she came closer. She wanted to cross him but in this moment he disarmed her and she tripped over his foot. Before she hit the ground he caught her. Shock was written on her face. Legolas smiled and said. ``You see this could happen if you don't improve your footwork. You don't only need the skills with a blade. Sword fighting is a sport where every part of your body knows how to function. With no balance on your feet you will not survive.´´, Hermione looked at him and said.

``Well if my footwork is so horrible then train me.´´, he laughed and said ``Ok, but to make one thing clear I didn't say that your footwork was horrible.``, they went over to a grassy area where there was only one huge tree.

``Granger first I will give you a rhythm that you must follow.``, Legolas said. Hermione couldn't quite follow him but she eventually found out what he wanted.

Harry and Aragorn where training with Sirius. They made little matches against each other. After a while Sirius went over to Boromir and Gimli. ``Hello there may I join you?´´,Sirius asked them.

``Yes of course.´´, Sam answered. Gimli showed them how to throw an axe. As he hit his target right in the middle Sirius also got an axe and threw it to the same target.

``Master Sirius your shot was good but not quite as good as mine.``, Gimli said seeing Sirius´s axe near his axe. Sirius laughed and said ``Master Gimli you should teach not prance.´´, Sirius said which made the hobbits and Boromir laugh.

Sirius left to see how Hermione was doing. ``Well boys just a reminder I do not prance. I was evaluating!´´, Gimli stated and went on with his combat skills.

As the small dwarf showed them how to fight with no gadgets the hobbits where a little bit scared and looked at each other. Their look said everything and gave them strength to do this.

Hermione was out of breath as Sirius arrived. ``Hey Kiddoh how are you doing?´´, Sirius asked knowing she was exhausted. ``Fine just fine.´´, Hermione said with sarcasm.

``Should we take a break?´´, Legolas asked seeing her almost collapsing. Hermione nodded and they went to the tree. They drank some water and sat down.

``We will stop now with your footwork. You need your brain to memorize these positions.´´, Legolas said.

``Well ok what is next?´´, Hermione asked and mentally slapped herself again. _Great Hermione! He maybe doesn't want to train with me anymore_, she thought. Sirius looked at them and got a good idea.

``Master Legolas I heard you are an extraordinary archer. Maybe you can teach her archery.´´, Sirius said. ``Well only if Granger wishes to´´, Legolas said and looked at her.

``Well there is nothing wrong with learning something new is there?´´, Hermione said and stood up. Legolas smiled. Sirius went back to Aragorn who was still taking his break.

``Is Hermione alright?´´, Aragorn asked.

``Yes she is doing fine.´´, Sirius said.

``That's good to hear.´´, Aragorn replied.

``So shall we continue?´´, Sirius said and surprised Aragorn with a battle.

Gandalf and Dumbledore sat at the sides and looked at them all and laughed at Aragorn and Sirius little battle because they were acting like little children.

``Well my friend it looks as if they will be good friends.´´, Gandalf said. ``Well yes this is just lovely.´´, Dumbledore said and smoked his pipe. The old wizards watched how the Fellowship was bonding and it made them happy.

After a half an hour of holding up a bow and getting into position Hermione was finally ready to shoot her first arrow.

``So now you will set off your first arrow and aim for the target there.´´, Legolas said and stood behind her touching her left hand, which was holding the arrow. Hermione´s heart was beating so fast she was afraid that he would hear it.

``Look at the target. Take a deep breath and let go.´´, Legolas whispered in her ear. She did as he said and let her arrow go. In seconds it hit the middle of the target.

``Well done. ´´, Legolas said. Hermione realized that she has hit the middle and jumped in the air and out of reflex hugged him. She immediately let go and said

``Oh uhm sorry´´.

``No it is ok. You should be proud of this.´´, he said coming closer to her.

``I will go and get the arrow.´´, Hermione said and escaped the moment.

Legolas adored her and she made him think about the time when he shot his first arrow. But then he had a weird déjà vu feeling and noticed that Hermione remembered him from someone he knew a long time ago. That made him sad. Almost 1000 years ago a family came to their Woods to seek shelter. There was a girl Lena was her name and she had the same fire in her soul as Hermione. They spend a lot of time together. To him she was like a little sister. He showed her the forest and some archery. When Lena shot her first arrow she reacted the same way as Hermione did.

``Here it is.´´, Hermione said pulling him out of his day dream.

``Well yes I think this will be all for today.´´, Legolas said and left. Hermione thought that he was acting a little bit strange and went to Sirius thinking about him and if she could have said something wrong.

As she came back to the others she saw a total chaos. The group has divided into two armies and they were fighting against each other. ``Hermione get your sword and help us.´´, Sirius said and Hermione did as he said. After a while everyone was exhausted and they called it a day.

Hermione went over to the hobbits and Gimli to chat and Harry went to Ron who was looking at Hermione.

``What's up Ron? You have been acting weird for some time now.´´, Harry asked concerned.

``Oh nothing. Did you notice that Hermione is spending more time with them as with us? ´´, Ron said and jumped up. ``Oh Ron let her.´´, Harry said. Ron crossed him and left. Ron couldn't understand why Hermione isn't talking to him. Ever since they came to middle earth he and Hermione where drifting apart. He looked towards Hermione and left.

Gimli sat next to Hermione and said. ``Well Lass let me just say this in all my years I haven't met a women like you.´´, he said.

``Oh Gimli you make me blush… But I must admit I haven't met a dwarf who is that kind and honest.´´, Hermione replied. ``May I join you?´´, Aragorn asked.

``Of course strider.´´, Frodo answered and Aragorn sat next to Sam.

``So today was very successful´´, Aragorn said making everyone nod.

Hermione saw Arwen crossing the hall. ``Gentlemen please excuse me.´´, Hermione said. She jumped up and left to see how Arwen is doing.

``Hello Arwen how are you?´´, Hermione asked.

``Oh I am fine you? I saw you training today. You are really good.´´, Arwen said.

``I am fine to. But I am just tired from training.´´, Hermione said following her.

Arwen led Hermione into her room.

``So what have you been doing today?´´, Hermione asked.

``Oh I did my usual walk and I watched you train.´´, Arwen answered.

They sat down in Arwen´s room and chatted.

The next day came and the same training plan was run down like yesterday.

Legolas showed up and went to Hermione.

``Good morning Granger. I would like to apologize for the way I acted yesterday.´´, he said.

``Good morning to you too and I don't mind.´´, she answered and then they went to their footwork and archery. Ron sat in the grass watching Legolas and Hermione practice.

``Ron what's up? You have been acting really weird and this time tell me the truth.´´, Harry asked and sat next to him.

``Does he have to touch her so much?´´, Ron asked himself.

``Oh I see. Well why you don't talk to her? ´´, Harry asked him but as Ron didn't answered Harry stood up and left.

``Well I can see that you learn really fast Granger.´´, Legolas said after a while.

``Thank you.´´, Hermione answered.

``Well the lass is getting along very well with the Elf.´´, Gimli said to Aragorn.

``Well let them they are having fun.´´, Aragorn said smiling.

The first week flew away and the departure was only a week away. Aragorn asked Hermione if she would like to train with him and she said yes. Out of the whole fellowship Hermione didn't know so much about Aragorn. So she thought this could be a chance to get to know him.

``So Hermione are you nervous of the departure?´´, Aragorn asked.

``Well to be honest I am a little bit nervous and I am also sad because I like it here very much and Lady Arwen and I are really getting along.´´, she answered.

``Well it is happy to hear you like it here.´´, Aragorn said and they trained some more. Hermione looked over to Legolas, who was in an argument with Gimli. ``What is their problem?´´, Hermione asked. ``Cant they get along like everybody else?´´, she asked.

``Well I think they are arguing about a silly thing… You see Dwarfs and Elves do not get along that good.´´, Aragorn explained and Hermione, even though she had a question, looked away and trained some more.

During the first week Hermione barely spend time with Ron and Harry. She felt horrible about that. She couldn't believe that she ignored them and tried to find a moment when they were together during the last two weeks. But there were no moments. When she wasn't training she was with Arwen, who taught her some words and phrases in elfish. Hermione once again mentally slapped herself.

Now the second week was almost over and Hermione made it her mission to spend some time with Ron and Harry.

When it was dark she sneaked her way to Harry and Ron's bungalow and knocked. ``Guys open up its me.´´, she said.

Harry rushed to the door and opened it.

``Oh what do you know she is here.´´, Ron said, making Hermione feel guilty.

``Look guys I am so sorry for not spending some time with you. I just…´´, she said and it was the first time she was speechless.

``I just what? Made new friends or no I know I just found out that these strangers are worth of my time and not my idiotic friends I knew for almost all my life. Well for your information your sorry can´t fix this.´´, Ron shouted at her.

``Oh come on Ron.´´, Harry said.

`` No Harry don't you feel hurt to?´´, Ron asked Harry.

Hermione stood in the room with tears in her eyes. _Great you are so stupid!_ She thought. ``Yes Ron I am hurt like you are but I am also happy for her because she once did something without us looking over her shoulder. I am happy for her. But I am also hurt and if we would not be in such a pickle I would shout at her too but I know better. Can't you see Ron the situation is hard enough and us fighting will not make it any easier. So push it aside and just enjoy the moment for once. ``, Harry said.

``No Harry I can't.´´, Ron said and left the room. Harry went over to Hermione, who sat on a chair. ``It is my fault. I am sorry.´´, Hermione said.

``It is ok I forgive you.´´, Harry said giving her a hanky.

``No you can't. How can you forgive me? I neglected you and Ron. As Ron said a sorry can't fix this.´´, Hermione stood up and was about to go out the door. When Harry grabbed her.

``Listen to me. Ron is out of his mind. He doesn't quite get the fact that in three days we will leave and maybe fight. He is scared and he feels alone because you weren't there to talk to. Just go after him and talk to him.´´, Harry said.

``No I don't think it is that easy. I have never seen him like this and I think I need to be alone right now.´´, Hermione said.

She went out of the room and on to a porch.

``Good evening Granger isn´t it a bit late for a Lady to walk around?´´, Legolas said coming near her.

``I just needed some air.´´, Hermione said.

``Do you mind me sitting next to you?``, Legolas asked.

``Of course not.´´, Hermione said.

Legolas sat next to her and saw that she was upset. He didn't want to harass her but he didn't like the fact of her being sad.

``You look upset.´´, he said.

``Well upset is nothing compared to what I feel.´´, she replied.

``What is wrong?´´, ha eventually asked her.

``Oh nothing big just I didn't spend time with Harry and Ron and now they are mad at me, well Ron is. I know harry is to but he knows how to overplay it. I apologized and the whole situation overloaded and in the end I was the dummy.´´, she said.

``Well I think they were a little bit harsh on you. Look they will forgive you. Someday. But the only way to fix the problem is to talk about it.´´, he said rubbing her back. ``I guess you're right. May I ask you what you are doing out here?´´, Hermione asked to get her mind off the situation with Ron.

``Well I couldn't sleep so I thought a walk and a little fresh air would calm me down.´´,

He told her.

``Oh I see.´´, Hermione said.

``I don't want to be nosy but Aragorn told me that elves and dwarfs don't get along that well. Why is that?´´, she asked to keep the conversation going.

``Well you see elves and dwarfs never really gotten along that well but when my father imprisoned Gimli´s father the situation… how did you say it overloaded. And now the elves and dwarfs can't stand each other.´´, Legolas said looking at Hermione.

``Oh… But just because your father imprisoned his father cant mean that elves and dwarfs hate each other now.´´, Hermione said confused.

``Well yes it does.´´, Legolas said.

They sat there for a long time just talking.

The last morning came and it was time that the fellowship goes to Mordor to destroy the one ring.

**A/N: Hey i know that it is a little bit confusing how well everyone gets along but it was necessary... because i didn´t want to be stuck in the process writting about how they become friends. I thought i will give you a picture that they get along. I now just want to go on with the real problem, which is the journey and the destruction of the ring.**


End file.
